


pretty when you cry

by superradcatural



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superradcatural/pseuds/superradcatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can't cum yet baby, you wanna be good for me don't you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a train wreck. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's also my first time writing actual smut so tell me what you think? 
> 
>  
> 
> I lost track of myself here. It was written on my phone.  
> (ALSO I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT THAT I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE HIDE IS FORCING HIMSELF ONTO KANEKI BUT KANEKI WANTS IT TRUST ME.) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

Hide pushed Kaneki down face first into the bed. He groaned, sliding out and sliding back in, one hand on the back of kanekis neck while the other rested at kanekis hip. His touch was painful, lightening traveling through Kaneki every time Hide squeezed.

It hurt, and Hide was now grinding into him, relentlessly trying to push his cock even deeper. He cried out, tears streaming down his face. Kaneki bit down into the pillow, using it to soak up his drool and muffle his whines. He wanted to crawl away and grind back at the same time because the pain felt so good.

He squeezed the sheets through his fingers. Kanekis back was arched so much it was almost painful.

Hide pulled out, and snorted at Kanekis pitiful whine. “Whore,” he breathed. “I was only taking the condom off but you can't even go twenty seconds without my dick in you.” He pulled the condom off and tossed it off the bed. He roughly shoved himself back in, not giving the other man time to adjust himself. 

Kaneki whined and gasped and thrashed against Hides hold. Kaneki barely noticed that Hide had taken the rubbed off, and he covered Hides hand with his own and dug his fingernails into his lovers skin. Hide laughed and leaned down so he covered Kanekis body with his own. The two of them were back to chest, and Kaneki could barely breathe. He loved it. He loved this side of Hide.

Hide thrusted slowly, his cock felt like it was trapped. “You're such a tight whore, Kaneki. Your hole is so hot, like a pussy.” He ceased his thrusting, tightening his thighs to just lay his full weight on Kanekis back and grind into him.

Hide only laughed when he heard Kaneki begin to cry. Kaneki was so close, so so close, if only- if only Hide would hit that spot-

Hide surprised Kaneki by yanking himself out and in one quick second shoved himself back in, hitting Kanekis spot over and over and over- and

“You can't cum yet baby, you wanna be good for me don't you?” Hide cautiously wrapped his calloused hand around Kanekis soft throat. He gave Kaneki a chance to say their safe word, and when Kaneki only gasped at the sudden emptiness of his hole, Hide pressed his fingertips on either side of Kanekis jaw, pressing down. He sat up and pulled Kaneki with him, so they were both on their knees. Hide pushed Kaneki down a bit, and held him there.

Kaneki whined high in his throat while grinding back against Hides crotch. “I pity you, you can't live without it.” He tsked and pulled back to slowly enter him again.

Kanekis began to sob, this was all too much. His body was being held up simply by the hand around his throat, the rest of him dead weight. He loved Hide, and he lived for Hides dick.

“P-pl-ah!” Kaneki cried out.

“Hm? Say it, Kaneki. Beg.”

“Please- ah!! Please let me cum!”

Hide nosed into Kanekis throat, leaving hard kisses and sucking right under his hand. “You're mine, right?” After a moment, “right, Kaneki?” Hide continued to grind up into Kanekis warm hole, moist with a lot of lube.

“I'm yours, hide. Oh god.” Kaneki sounded breathless, and he was panting.

“Good, you can cum.”

It only took a few more rolls of his hips and Hide had his lover ejaculating all over himself. Hide came soon after, pulling out to cum all over Kanekis backside and lower back.

FIN


End file.
